<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Suddenly a Genius, I'm Suddenly a Fool by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670599">I'm Suddenly a Genius, I'm Suddenly a Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends'>Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Can Fuse?! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorta? I tried a different method for describing two sides fusing), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anxious Thoughts, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Slow Dancing, mention of Virgil's "dark" side association, mild disassociation, mild self-depreciation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become apparent that Virgil had some “clingy” days. Not that Logan minded, he adored it when his usually reserved and anxious boyfriend would cuddle up to him or one of their other boyfriends. Logan did have a slight theory as to why this happened- he suspected that he suffered from particularly strong bouts of anxiety, and therefore needed to reassure himself that Logan and the others were safe, and that they loved him. So when Virgil appeared in Logan’s doorway, refusing to meet his eyes and fiddling with his hoodie sleeves, he wordlessly gestured to the spot next to him on the bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Miamor (Mika/Amor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Can Fuse?! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Suddenly a Genius, I'm Suddenly a Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had become apparent that Virgil had some “clingy” days. Not that Logan minded, he adored it when his usually reserved and anxious boyfriend would cuddle up to him or one of their other boyfriends. Logan did have a slight theory as to why this happened- he suspected that he suffered from particularly strong bouts of anxiety, and therefore needed to reassure himself that Logan and the others were safe, and that they loved him. So when Virgil appeared in Logan’s doorway, refusing to meet his eyes and fiddling with his hoodie sleeves, he wordlessly gestured to the spot next to him on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s okay? I’m not bothering you or anything?” Virgil asked timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, Virgil, I was merely reading. I can stop and converse with you, if you wish?” Logan asked. Virgil shook his head no, crawling onto the bed and nuzzling into Logan. Logan shifted so that he could put an arm around Virgil, while his other hand held his book. He was rereading The Murder of Roger Ackroyd… which he admittedly knew was illogical. He already knew the plot of the novel, so there wasn’t the rush of solving the mystery left for him anymore. However, there was a certain… nostalgia, with the novel (it was a little unlike him to get sentimental with things… but he could make an exception for his favorite novel).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey L?” Virgil asked, voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?” Logan replied. Virgil squeaked, and Logan placed his book down to raise an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that was just a Galen thing,” Virgil managed to get out, voice sounding slightly strangled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you think Galen got that from?” Logan asked with a smirk. Virgil responded by burying his face in Logan’s chest and letting out a muffled scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan I am too gay for your stupid snarky ‘know-it-all’ smirk right now,” he replied, voice still muffled against Logan’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In all fairness, Virgil, you’re gay all of the time, not just at this present moment. Now I believe we’re off topic… there was something you wanted to ask me?” Logan asked, shifting to try and get Virgil from out of hiding. Virgil hesitantly peeked up at Logan, cheeks tinged pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- nevermind. It was kinda dumb,” Virgil muttered, refusing to meet Logan’s gaze. Logan brought his free hand to Virgil’s jaw and gently tilted his head up so that their eyes could meet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I could ever think something you would say is ‘dumb,’ Virgil,” Logan murmured. Virgil flushed brighter, looking like he wanted nothing more than to break his eyes away from Logan, but took a deep breath, and his loving gaze stayed firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though I sometimes overanalyze situations and make them into a bigger deal than they actually are?” Virgil asked with a slight frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suffering from cognitive distortions makes you no less intelligent, Virgil. Now, will you tell me what is on your mind?” Logan replied gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- I was just wondering if you’d mind reading your book out loud to me?” Virgil asked sheepishly. Logan blushed a bit, and some sort of… warm, fuzzy feeling bloomed in his stomach. Perhaps he should seek medical attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I’m no storyteller like Roman,” Logan said, voice soft and mildly tentative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m positive. Besides, I like the sound of your voice,” Virgil said with a shrug, nuzzling further into Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- erm, we all have the same voice?” Logan replied, voice mildly flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I like the way you use it,” Virgil said, half-shrugging as his other side was firmly cuddled against Logan. He wanted to argue that Virgil was being illogical, but then his boyfriend was gazing up at him lovingly and pleadingly, and Logan couldn’t really find it in himself to argue. So, he flipped his book open to the first chapter, and began reading aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the first few pages, Logan could feel a pair of eyes on him. He tried not to blush at the attention, but was fairly certain he was failing in that aspect. Well, at least Virgil was being attentive. Unless… Logan paused reading, and turned to look at Virgil. The other side’s face was a bit closer than he had realized, and his eyes were mildly glazed over, but still loving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t heard a word I’ve said, have you?” Logan asked with a chuckle. Virgil looked a little sheepish, glancing away from Logan before refocusing his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I just…” Virgil trailed off, eyes glancing at Logan’s lips for a brief moment, before meeting his eyes once more. The barest hint of a smirk came to Logan’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to listen to me read?” Logan asked, teasing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- yeah, but I, um-” Virgil’s sentence cut off when Logan set his book down, then reached out to gently trace his fingertips along Virgil’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got distracted?” Logan asked, fully smirking now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Virgil breathed out, before leaning in. Logan met him halfway, gently but firmly capturing his lips in a kiss. Virgil let out a soft gasp against his lips, and his hands came up to cup Logan’s face. With a huff of laughter into the kiss, Logan realized they wouldn’t be reading his book anytime soon, and blindly deposited the novel onto his bedside table without breaking away from Virgil. He had barely set the book down before Virgil swung his leg over Logan’s and deposited himself in his lap, practically straddling the logical side. Logan let out a startled gasp, breaking the kiss for a moment to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you-” Logan didn’t get to finish his question, because Virgil surged forward to kiss him again. Logan smiled against his mouth, one arm curling around Virgil’s waist to hold him firm against his body, while the other hand came up to toy with the hair at the nape of Virgil’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan became distantly aware that his form was becoming a bit fuzzy around the edges as they kissed, and it was beginning to be hard to tell whose limbs were whose. Were those his hands gripping at Virgil’s hair, or was Virgil the one gripping at his hair? Logan broke away from the kiss to breathe, then leaned forward to- no wait, Virgil was the one now gently mouthing at his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil?” Logan managed to gasp out. Virgil pulled back, and Logan’s breath caught. Virgil looked positively ethereal, glowing from being halfway to fusing with Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Virgil asked, but it felt more like Logan thought it rather than the other saying it out loud. Logan simply nodded in response, tugging Virgil in to kiss him again- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly there was just one of them. Mika sat sprawled on the bed, and watched in wonderment as the walls and floor of the room shifted into the night sky, the bed appearing to float in midair. His- or rather, Logan’s- book was still sitting on the nightstand. He briefly considered continuing to read it, but he- Logan? Or maybe Virgil?- was a little miffed at not getting to kiss. Not that Mika minded being himself again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” Mika gasped out, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t fused since Logan, Virgil, Patton, and Roman’s relationship had started. Which in turn meant… he had to find Roman and Patton, he had to see Amor!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that thought realized, he leapt out of bed and darted out of his room. However, as soon as he made it into the hall, he ran smack into someone’s chest. That someone let out a surprised shout, and the two of them toppled to the floor. Mika pushed himself up, his hands braced on either side of the person’s head, and found himself face to face with Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mika!” Patton squealed, expression lighting up when he registered who was on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Mika squeaked, scrambling off of Patton. He helped Patton up too, hastily fixing his cardigan. Patton chuckled, gently taking Mika’s hands in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, it’s okay, honey! I’m very happy to have run into you!” Patton chirped with a grin. Mika huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay though, right?” he asked, peering at Patton with concern. The moral side flushed a bit under the attention, but his sunny grin remained stagnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, promise! Now to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your cute face again?” Patton asked, and now it was Mika’s turn to blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… erm, well… I was hoping I could see Amor again?” he asked shyly, focusing his gaze on the ground for a moment before flicking his gaze back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh of course! Can I ask one teensy little thing of you though first?” Patton asked, and Mika was surprised to hear that Patton seemed a little shy as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what is it, Pat?” he asked, gently and comfortingly squeezing his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have a kiss?” Patton asked, smile turning soft and eyes shining with adoration. Mika felt a smile growing on his lips as well, and he let go of one of Patton’s hands to instead reach out and cup his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can,” Mika murmured, leaning in and softly capturing Patton’s lips with his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey wait- where do you think you’re going, mister,” Patton muttered when Mika pulled away, and he grabbed him by his tie to tug him into another kiss. Mika made a muffled sound, but was not complaining by any means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pat? I uh- I’m not complaining, but- why?” Mika gasped out, embarrassingly sounding a little dazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re a fusion, it’s only fair that I get to kiss you twice! Now, let’s go get Roman!” Patton chirped with a grin, before tightening his hold on Mika’s hand and practically dragging him down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did give Roman a bit of a scare when they burst into his room, but an elated expression came over his face as soon as he caught sight of Mika. He more or less shoved his way past Patton so that he could take Mika’s hand and press a gentle kiss to the back of it. Mika flushed brightly, and Patton’s smug smile over Roman’s shoulder wasn’t helping either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is lovely to see you again, Albert Emo-stein,” Roman murmured, lips brushing against his hand as he spoke. Mika let out a squeak, and Patton chuckled at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman, honey, poor Mika’s gonna melt before we even get the chance to fuse!” Patton mock-scolded with a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuse?” Roman asked, head shooting up and gaze darting between Mika and Patton. Mika felt his face burn hotter with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Patton don’t have to fuse, it’s just- I’d like to see Amor again,” he admitted softly. Roman grinned, letting go of Mika’s hand and taking a few steps back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mika, nothing would make me happier than to fuse with Patton and form Amor,” Roman replied with a soft smile. With that, he reached out a hand towards Patton, who took it eagerly. Roman gently twirled him into his arms, and with a bright flash of light, Amor stood before Mika. Roman’s room shifted to become a bit softer, like Patton’s room, and Mika’s heart thumped a bit faster at how the soft light caught Amor’s slight curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he managed to gasp out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Amor replied, seeming a bit timid. Mika swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say. What did he say to a fusion of two of his boyfriends that he hadn’t actually had any romantic interaction with? Sure, there was a little flirting here and there, but that was before Logan or Virgil had totally realized their feelings. But he knew one thing- he couldn’t stop thinking about the time he had first fused, and Amor had tackle-hugged him to the ground. He could have kissed Amor then if he wanted to, and now? He certainly wanted to. However, he had absolutely no idea how to broach the topic- Patton had made it seem so easy earlier by just asking for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been some time,” Mika said in a hushed voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has… say Mika, did you know you’re like a dictionary?” Amor asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Mika asked, thoroughly confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause you add meaning to my life!” Amor exclaimed, voice filled to the brim with adoration. Mika flushed, squeaking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amor, I- do you- can we-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dance?” Amor asked, waving his hand and shifting his room into a grand ballroom. Soft music began to play, and Mika distantly recognized it as background music from Steven Universe. Amor’s request was not one he intended… but one he could certainly work with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to,” Mika replied softly, reaching out his hands. Amor took one, then pulled the other so that it rested at the small of his back, underneath his cape. Once his hand was free, Amor rested it on Mika’s shoulder. Everywhere their bodies met- the hand he had on Amor’s back, Amor’s hand on his shoulder, and their fingers intertwined- Mika felt like he was burning like beams of starlight. He hadn’t expected Amor to want him to lead… he wasn’t even sure he knew how to lead!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, just take a step forward with your left…” Amor said, then continued to gently guide him through the steps to a waltz. Mika caught on rather quickly, and soon was leading the waltz with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is very good to see you again,” Mika murmured. Amor hummed in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too! Would you like to try and twirl me?” he asked. Mika’s eyes went wide, but he nodded enthusiastically. Amor explained the steps as they continued dancing, and Mika was fairly confident he could pull it off without incident. Mika dropped the hand from Amor’s back, and raised their intertwined hands above their heads. Amor did indeed twirl successfully, but he got a little overenthusiastic with it and ended up losing his balance. Luckily, Mika was able to catch him, but he also ended up lowering Amor into a dip, and now their noses were practically touching. Amor’s eyes were wide behind his golden round-frame glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- are you alright?” Mika breathed out. Amor nodded, reaching a hand up to push a stray hair out of Mika’s eyes, then dropped his hand down to rest against his cheek. And with that simple action, Mika couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him any longer. He held Amor close against him as he kissed him softly, and Amor all but melted in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was long overdue,” Amor murmured against his mouth, barely pulling away from the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understatement,” Mika huffed, softly capturing Amor’s lips again. Amor giggled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mika’s shoulders and shifting to his feet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I kinda half-expected us to fuse while we were dancing,” Amor joked after he fully pulled away from Mika. Mika couldn’t help but chuckle good-naturedly at Amor’s theory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amor, we’d practically be Thomas at that point. Just… minus the others,” Mika replied. Amor’s eyes lit up with realization, but then a hint of a playful smirk grew on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if we fused, would that make us… Thomas Lite?” Amor said, his half-smirk growing into a full on grin. Mika rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to have forgotten that Virgil is part of me,” Mika said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not be talking bad about yourself,” Amor replied, squinting suspiciously at the other fusion. Mika laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stating facts… your pun only works on a technicality,” Mika assured him. Amor only frowned, eyes looking off to the side before focusing back on Mika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mika… Virgil knows that we consider him one of us, if he wanted to be thought of that way, right? I don’t want to erase his past, cause I know who he was is important to who he is today… but I also want him to know that we love and accept him,” Amor said softly. Mika felt his throat tighten a bit, and his eyes watered slightly. He swallowed nervously, wiping at his eyes slightly before reaching out and taking Amor’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- he- he knows. I can’t really articulate his response, but he’s- he knows. He- we… I love you too,” Mika replied, stumbling over his words. Amor squeezed his hands gently, tears pricking at his eyes as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, darling,” Amor replied softly. A weight seemed to have been lifted from Mika’s shoulders- one he hadn’t been entirely aware he had been carrying. Amor brought Mika’s hands up so he could press a kiss to his knuckles. Mika smiled, gently removing his hands from Amor’s grip so that he could instead hug him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- thank you. I didn’t know that I needed to hear that, but I did,” Mika said thickly. Amor gave him a comforting squeeze before pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome! Now, would you like to continue dancing? Or we can do something else, if you’d like?” Amor asked. Mika smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to dance with you more- we haven’t quite gotten twirling down,” he replied with a chuckle. Amor grinned, and waved his hand again to turn up the music slightly. Mika took him into his arms again, and began to waltz him around the room. Mika still felt like he was cradling starlight in his hands… but he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>